Loss
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: A JJ/Emily one-shot based on the idea of the flashback in 200. What if a case in their own town has one of the most horrible outcomes for JJ and Emily?


**I just had to share this one-shot on here as well. This is slightly based on the flashback from 200 and turned into a Jemily fic with different circumstances and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>With one sentence from the doctor's JJ's world threatened to fall apart and her life to spin out of control.<br>"_We're sorry._" They had said and quietly left the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts until Emily would arrive.

The team had been working on a case within D.C. and was chasing an unsub who had blown up several buildings as an act of revenge and it luckily had only taken them two more days to find him.

When they had found out about his next target they had tried to stop him as quick as possible even though they were two agents down. Morgan and Emily had been out of the town, somewhere near D.C., to question the family of the unsub and weren't able to make it back to the team in time and that's when it had happened.

JJ and Reid had barely managed to clear the building but JJ had stayed behind and that's when the bomb went off. The force of the explosion had forced her onto the ground while she was desperately trying to protect her body from the flames that were dangerously close to her.

It wasn't long until Reid had noticed that JJ wasn't behind him anymore and as soon as the first shock subsided he ran into the building again to find her and drag her out of the still burning construction.

What the team didn't know was that she was pregnant and so they were oblivious to the panic JJ was in when she was carried towards a waiting ambulance. Emily and she had decided to tell them after the case even though Emily had been reluctant to let her go into the field with the others, afraid something could happen to her out there. And the moment the bomb had went off JJ had known that her girlfriend had been right, in their line of work it was likely that something would happen and she was desperate because she had insisted she was going to be fine, yet here she was on her way to the hospital after an explosion that had shaken up her entire body.

Hotch had immediately called Emily and Derek to let them know about the incident and when they heard what had happened they rushed towards the hospital because all Emily wanted was to be with JJ, wanted to see that she was ok.

A soft knock on the door made JJ look up and as she saw Emily walking in she felt relieved and guilty at the same time. At first there weren't any words, only loud looks, as the brunette settled down next to the bed and took JJ's hand in hers and carefully examined her body.

"What happened JJ?" She almost choked on the question that she so desperately needed an answer to and at the same time didn't want to hear her say it because really, she looked horrible and it was no good sign. Her fears were confirmed when she saw JJ started to cry as choked sobs wracked her fragile body.

"I lost the baby." She could barely breath, could barely see Emily and she didn't know how to hold herself together any longer. "I'm so sorry Em." Her eyes were red as the tears were relentlessly streaming down her face and when Emily tried to bring her into her arms she momentarily shied away.

"It's not your fault, do you hear me? None of this is your fault. You did what you had to do." It wasn't easy for her to remain calm because they had both been so happy about finally becoming parents and when the reality sunk in she shed some tears as well.

"You told me to not go into the field with the team but I wouldn't listen, it is my fault!" JJ was desperate and crying violently and Emily could barely stand seeing her so heartbroken.

"You had to help the team because I wasn't there. You had to help Spencer evacuate the building, you saved a lot of people Jen." Her voice was firm and telling her that she was serious about what she had just said and that's when she finally allowed Emily to comfort her.

She carefully slipped into the small hospital bed and lay down next to JJ before gently cradling her into her arms to tell her that she was safe now.

JJ instinctively rested her head onto Emily's chest and clutched a fistful of her shirt as she let out the rest of the built up emotions. The sobs had begun to subside and the only indication that she was still crying was that she felt a wet patch forming on her shirt from the blonde's tears.

"I lost our baby Emily." She eventually whispered, her breathing still hitched, as if she needed to tell herself that this was really happening.  
>"I know JJ, I know. It's ok now, I'm here." Emily was tenderly stroking the her blond hair hoping it would calm her down because she knew she needed some sleep even though it wouldn't be easy.<p>

"I'm sorry Em, I'm sorry." She weakly whispered after a while and Emily knew she was on the verge of sleep, knew she would have to protect her from the nightmares she would surely have after today.  
>"Don't be." Emily murmured and quietly added "I love you JJ, I will always do." And she knew she was already asleep, her body limp but the hold on her tight, but she hoped she would somehow hear it, would somehow let those words comfort her.<p>

Feeling her breathing evening out Emily let out a deep sigh and turned ever so slightly to pull the blanket over both of their bodies. She had never been one to easily express feelings and right now she only felt numb and at the same time felt JJ's pain because she hated seeing her like this and for the first time she didn't know what to do about it, realizing they would have to take everything day by day because really, there was no other way out.  
>With this thought settling in she hesitantly closed her eyes as well and held JJ just that little closer because maybe she could prevent her from falling apart and that's how she fell asleep, knowing their love would be strong enough to conquer this as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are lovely (:<strong>


End file.
